


Broken Connections

by Mando_Cyare



Series: Connections [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Choking, Dealing With Loss, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Mild Blood, Naked Female Clothed Male, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mando_Cyare/pseuds/Mando_Cyare
Summary: The Empire had taken everything from him again.  His son, his home...  But she was still with him,  by the grace of whatever gods cared to listen.  Tesabi wasn't sure when Grogu had become hers, but now that he'd been taken from her, the rage and pain of his loss threatened to consume her.  All both of them want is to forget the pain, to drown in the vestiges of what little they had left; each other.Mandalorian Chapter 14 spoilers!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Connections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Broken Connections

**Author's Note:**

> So here is me, trying to process my feelings about episode 14 of the Mandalorian. I started this the night that episode aired, and have only just finished it up.
> 
> Anyone who's read my other story, Rescue of the Wretched, may be guessing who Boba is talking about. Well, you're right. He is NOT talking about Fennec.

It was all gone.

Everything was gone.

They had taken him, taken Grogu. And his ship… their home.

Across from him in the belly of Fett’s ship, Tesabi was sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes staring emptily ahead. Her freckled face was pale, making the dirt and red scrapes stand out even more. Blood had dried in a trickle down one side of her face, her nose broken and red. Her lip was split, the blood around her mouth and nose smeared from where she had wiped it away.

Tesabi felt… nothing. And _everything_. A scream was clawing at the back of her throat, an echo of the curses and sobbing she’d left back on Tython. And yet she was detached from it all; just floating as a spectator inside her own body, observing the feelings of pain and loss from a distance.

And hate. There was _so much_ hate. It was so _so_ much worse than losing her shop. It had been like when the Empire plunged a blade into her life, ripping her parents from her and leaving her with nothing but the gutted husk.

Grogu had stolen her heart as surely as his father had; he had been hers _._ Maker… Grogu had been _hers._ Her fussy, needy, too smart for his own good little gremlin. Her little one... The Empire had stolen from her again, and might as well have ripped out her heart.

Din didn’t want to think about it, but Tesabi should have been gone too. If she hadn’t fallen on the loose rocks when she had, she would have been up there with the kid, and would have been gunned down by those abominations. The blaster burn on her shoulder didn’t seem to be bothering her, even red and inflamed where her clothing had been ripped away. She had been lucky.

Tesabi sniffled then, the quiet sound seeming loud in the empty hum of the ship. As Din watched, her eyes filled with tears. Her vision blurred, the tears escaping when she finally blinked, cutting tracks in the dirt and blood as they ran down her face.

“I was so close…” she whispered, voice soft and trembling. “He was _right there_. I should’ve—”

“There was nothing you could have done,” Din said, voice sounding hollow and empty.

Her head snapped up. “You were right behind me! Maybe if I had gotten closer, I could have held them off long enough for you—!”

“No!” Din snarled, his raised voice making her jump. “If you had gotten in their way, you’d be dead, and he’d still be gone!” Right then, that thought was unbearable to him. He had lost everything, the thought of losing her, too…

He stood, crossing the sitting area in a few quick strides. Grabbing the front of Tesabi’s jacket, he hauled her out of her seat and yanked her into his chest. When his arms closed around her, Tesabi snarled, shoving at him. But he just held her, just kept her close as her voice broke and the sobs overtook her. Tesabi sagged against him, thumping her head sharply against his beskar, rattling her already aching head.

The Mandalorian just squeezed her tighter, his head bowing to bump the top of hers. When she lifted her head and struck it against his armor a second time, he caught her face in his hands, turning it up towards him. His thumbs wiped across her cheeks, smearing through the tears and dirt and blood.

“You did good,” he said hoarsely, swallowing against the lump rising in his throat. “You did everything you could.”

Tesabi felt her face contort in rage. “I’ll kill them!” she snarled. “I’ll _kill_ every last one of them! They _took_ him! They took him from me! They took my fucking baby!” She was screaming now, her petite frame shaking with rage and hurt. “I’ll kill them! I’ll fucking _murder_ them!”

Din’s heart ached for her, his own anger like ice in his veins while hers _burned_ , consuming her. “I know, sweet girl,” he said softly, stroking a hand over her face again, smoothing back her unkempt hair. “I know it hurts.” He pulled her back in, cupping the back of her head and stroking over her hair. “I know…”

He heard boots coming down the ladder, and Tesabi was quickly pulling back, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. It was Fett. Even though Tesabi's eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed, her face was stoic as she faced the other Mandalorian. But the anger was still there, shining in her eyes and in the stubborn set of her jaw.

“There’s a fresher and first aid kit down the back, by the sleeping quarters,” Fett said. His scarred face was stern and blank. “Go clean yourself up, girl.”

With her emotions still running high, Din could tell that the diminutive term rubbed Tesabi the wrong way, her posture bristling. Din reached out and touched her shoulder. “Hey,” he said gently, “go on.” He nodded at the opposite shoulder and the burn. “Get that taken care of. I’ll find you in a minute.”

Tesabi sagged, nodding her head. She turned, heading in the direction Fett had pointed. “My _name_ is Tesabi,” she tossed over her shoulder, before vanishing down the ladder.

Fett chuckled as Din looked back. “Where did you find _her_?”

It was an effort for Din not to flinch reflexively when Fett took off the helmet. “Moon on the Outer Rim,” Din said. “She worked as a mechanic out of the port.” He didn’t much like the look the other Mandalorian was giving him, with the way the corner of his mouth was curling up.

“And you just… brought her along?”

Awfully nosey for a Mandalorian.

“I needed a mechanic,” Din replied tersely. He bore Boba Fett no ill will; they were in his debt, after all. But he wasn’t about to tell Tesabi’s whole life story to this stranger, however worthy of respect he might be.

“ _Just_ a mechanic?” Boba said, arching one naked brow. Din bristled at the insinuation, but the other man continued. “She fights as fiercely as a lothcat with kits.” Din relaxed a bit, but his eyes were narrowed behind his helmet. “She has military training, doesn’t she?”

“Look, I appreciate all your help, but why all the questions?” Din said, voice edged with warning.

Boba held up his hands. “Forgive me. I just meant you chose well in your _riduur_.”

Din stiffened at the Mando’a word. “She’s—! We’re not…” He sighed. “We’re… not married.”

Another quirk of a hairless brow, and an almost skeptical expression crossed Boba’s face. “Really? Hm.” He shrugged. “I’m going to stop at a refueling station. We should arrive within the next six hours. Anything you and your… _companion_ need, I can get for you.” He turned away, then paused. When he looked at Din again, there was something almost… _sad_ in his eyes. “Take care of her.”

Behind his helmet, Din blinked. The other hunter’s voice had softened along with his expression. Din honestly didn’t know what to say. Something in his subtle shift in posture must have communicated that, because Fett spoke again.

“Women like that…” His voice had lowered, even more of a rumbling rasp than before. “That will follow you through fire and put themselves on the line for you… they’re rare.” The ghost of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, and then his eyes were on Din’s visor again, sharp and bright. “If she wants to stay with you, to fight at your side, don’t ever let her go.”

Din… was even more confused. Was Fett talking about Shand? No, that didn’t seem right. It was as if he were talking about someone from his past, some woman that was either dead or simply no longer in his life. Someone he… _missed_ , maybe? Either way, Din could tell that the words were heartfelt and genuine, and he dipped his head in understanding.

“Thank you,” he murmured.

Fett returned the nod, and turned again, heading silently back up the ladder.

With a heavy sigh, Din picked up his spear and followed after Tesabi. The first bunk he passed had Fennec’s helmet on the bed, the privacy door raised. The fresher stood between her bunk and the next, the sound of water running behind the closed door. 

Din had to turn sideways to move into the other bunk area. There were two blankets and some clothes folded on the main bunk, with a small cot laid out and taking up most of the floor. Tesabi’s dirty clothes were laying in a pile on the cot. Leaning his spear against the wall, Din disengaged his jetpack, setting it on the tiny fold out worktable.

A sudden shout from the fresher made him jump, and he was at the door in an instant. “Tesabi?!”

“Kriff! I’m fine!” she called, sounding exasperated and tense. “Just resetting my nose.”

Din frowned at the door. “You should let me do that,” he said, stepping back and leaning against the wall.

“She alright in there?” Dank _farrik_ , Fennec was quiet!

Din turned slowly to glare in her general direction. He didn’t exactly _dislike_ the woman, but he didn’t really like her, either. “What do you want, Fennec?” he muttered.

The sharpshooter smirked at him, holding out her arms. “Thought your girlfriend could use some clothes.” 

“She’s—” Din stopped himself, annoyance ebbing; he just didn’t have the energy. “Thank you. That’s… very kind.”

“If they don’t fit, I’m sure Fett has some spare robes around somewhere. There’s a laundry fresher in the mess.” She gave him one last enigmatic smile, and then she was gone, too. 

Din stared down at the folded garments in his hands. “I’ll… I’ll be in the room,” he said, hearing Tesabi grunt in response. Once inside, he hit the control panel, shutting the door that divided the bunks. It was cramped, but he had been in smaller spaces. As much as he wanted to pace, he stepped over the cot and sat down on the bed.

His armor felt so heavy, his body aching with fatigue. It felt as if everything was crumbling around him. He’d failed the child. Grogu, he reminded himself. He’d finally learned the kid’s name and now he had _lost_ him. He clenched his jaw until his teeth began to creak.

A snarling curse bubbled out of him, and he surged to his feet, kicking the cot loudly against the wall, whirling to slam his fist into the wall of the bunk. He barely felt the pain in his knuckles, and struck the wall again. He hit it so hard he didn’t hear the door open.

“Din, stop!” 

All at once, Tesabi was filling his field of vision, the small towel she’d had wrapped around herself dropping to the floor as she caught his arms in her smaller hands. At her touch, she felt him sag, and she followed him as he sat down on the bunk again, kneeling between his legs.

“Hey…” She lifted one hand and gently touched the side of his helmet, turning his head back to her. He wouldn’t want to talk, she knew that. All she could do was be there for him, give him whatever she could. “Tell me what you need.”

All Din could feel was the was hurt in his chest, the rage and grief twisting inside him. It hurt to breathe, every thought flashing through his mind like a knife in his gut. And there she was, all soft skin and gentle promises, trying to rise above her own pain, the hurt still laid bare in her eyes.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly that it _ached_. But he couldn’t bear the vulnerability, couldn’t bear to just let all of his pain spill out on the floor. His hand reached out, cupping her cheek. Tesabi shivered, cupping the back of Din’s hand and nuzzling into the leather palm. 

Then his hand was sliding back, sliding into her hair and cupping the back of her head. “You’re so good to me, sweet girl,” he murmured, thumb stroking through her hair. 

As he tugged gently, Tesabi’s lips parted with a soft gasp, eyes fluttering shut. Din tugged again, a bit harder, making her head lean back and exposing her throat to him. It was as if the tension was swept from her body in a wave, replaced by the familiar curl of heat low in her belly.

“Just _look_ at you…” 

Her posture had gone soft, body gently arched and pliant in his hold. Reaching out with his free hand, he stroked his fingers down the column of her throat, across her collarbones. Her breath caught as his gloved fingertips skimmed down her stomach, muscles tightening.

Din let his hand drop away, angling her head back to him to look her in the eye. He was already rock hard, blood pounding in his veins. Part of him wanted to just draw her in and cover her in gentle kisses, to soothe the hurt that he knew was burning through her. But he was burning now too, consumed by it. Everything had fallen apart; he needed something to go right, for things to line up exactly how he needed.

He needed her.

Still holding the back of her head, Din undid his belt. He followed the drop of her eyes, and chuckled softly, tugging on her hair to make her look back up at him again. “I won’t be gentle with you, _cyar’ika_ ,” he warned.

A shiver rolled through Tesabi, shaking her from head to toe, slick already gathering between her legs. “Good,” she said thickly, tongue darting out to wet her lips. She didn’t _want_ gentle, she didn’t want to think. She wanted to hold onto the one good thing she had left, wanted to drown in it. In _him_. 

For a moment, his grip on her gentled, his thumb stroking the tender spot at the corner of her jaw, just below her ear. Leaning down, he bowed his brow to hers, and she let out a fluttering little breath at the cool touch of beskar. She closed her eyes, leaning forward and pressing into him. She knew the gesture for what it was, a kiss, something he had offered her when he had nothing else.

It made her heart race, warmth starting to unfurl in her chest. Her rage began to soften at the edges, Din’s need for her submission soothing the shattered pieces that the day had left behind. She opened her eyes as he pulled back, staring into the dark of the visor. 

It was bottomless, but where others would see nothing but inky black, she saw the sum of what her life had become. The torrent of joy and pain that had swept her away from what she had thought was home. But her home had been with Din, and Grogu, on the Razor Crest.

And now it was gone.

Hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and her next inhale shook. “Din, please…” She couldn’t articulate all the things she wanted, all the things that she needed from him.

“I know, sweet girl,” Din murmured, pulling her with him as he rose to his feet. “I know.” 

For just a moment, all she wanted to do was to fall into him, to cry out all the hurt that was burning her up inside. But then he was yanking her up against his chest, hands squeezing her hips painfully. Her gasp became a whimper; she wanted more, wanted to be tied down and held in place to keep the shattered remains of her world together.

Din’s hand circled her throat, squeezing as he started forward. Tesabi was forced to walk backwards, jumping slightly as he edged the cot out of the way with a soft clatter. Then he shoved her back into the wall hard enough to drive the air from her lungs, her hands flying reflexively to his wrist as his hand pressed into her throat.

He just batted her hands away. “Stay still,” he growled. Every trace of softness had left his voice, words coming out as a rumbling command.

The words spilled out so quickly, a rushed gasp. “Y-yes, sir!”

Behind the helmet, Din blinked as a jolt of heat shot through him. Fuck. That was… that was new. He chuckled darkly, releasing her to take a half step back. Tesabi shivered at the way his helmet tilted, gaze raking over her as he slowly pulled off his gloves. They dropped softly to the floor, forgotten. When he pressed in, his warm, rough hands grabbed her by the jaw, keeping her head level. He was pressed just close enough that her perked nipples brushed against the chill of his armor, making her stiffen and gasp. 

“Just look at you…” he breathed, trailing his hand down her shoulder. He tweaked a nipple roughly, and she cried out softly. “You’re wet for me already, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

If she hadn’t already been nearly dripping, those last two words would have been enough. They undid something in her, let her mind slip into the safety of submission. When he said those words, no matter the context, she knew that Din would never take her anywhere she didn’t already want to go.

But before she could answer, his hand delved between her legs, the other dropping to tighten on her neck. Din’s body curled close, a ragged groan rattling through his vocoder. “Fuck, you’re _dripping_ …” It came out harsh and sharp, like a curse, and he felt her tremble, neck arching into his hand.

He pressed two fingers into her, looking up to watch her face. Tesabi bit a moan against her bottom lip, fighting to keep her eyes open. The sight of him in and of itself was grounding, the black slash of a visor and the shining beskar. It was his mask, but it was the mask she’d fallen in love with.

“Please,” she said again, and didn’t know what she was asking for. For him to touch her, kiss her, fuck her… The only thing she knew with certainty was that she wanted him.

His fingers began to thrust, slow and strong. He curled them within her, bowing his head to groan in her ear at the wet, slick sounds her body made. Her hips rolled, chasing the pleasure. Then his hand _twisted_ , almost harsh, and it felt like her stomach was going to drop. A choked out groan vibrated against his palm, and Din couldn’t help but nudge the side of his helmet into her temple, to get closer to that voice.

Just as quickly, he pulled away, spinning her around and pressing the side of her face into the wall. “Spread your legs for me.”

Tesabi was nodding as she moved, stepping away from the wall to adjust her stance, back arching as she pushed back into him. She was greeted by a roll of his hips, the rough fabric of his pants rasping against her cunt. He rolled his erection into her, grinding against the heat he was almost sure he could feel through the layers.

The hand not holding her in place vanished, and she heard the scrape of metal and the thud of his belt dropping. The blunt head of his cock parted her folds, and both hands dropped to her hips, his grip like iron.

She thought she was ready, thought she knew what was coming. But when his hips bucked forward, it was like the air had been punched right out of her. The sudden stretch was so intense that she actually forgot to breathe, a tiny, broken little sound escaping her. Heat surged through her, wet and sharp and consuming.

She sagged against the wall, shaking as Din held still. He bent over her, one arm circling around her middle, keeping her back tight against his chest. “Fffuck, _cyare_.” His voice was a rasp, so rough and broken it made her whine. “Like a… fucking _vice_.”

He pulled back and _slammed_ into her again, hand flying up to cover her mouth as she cried out. The brutal pace he set toed the line between pain and pleasure, the sensation so excruciatingly beautiful that Tesabi briefly went silent. She _tried_ to keep quiet, she really did. But each thrust jolted her, spearing her open and pushing so deep her toes curled.

With her mouth open against his hand, she could feel the moist heat of her breath, reflexively darting her tongue out to taste the salt on his hands. Almost immediately, two of his fingers curled in, pressing into her open mouth. She whimpered, hollowing her cheeks and sucking. He tasted of sweat and leather, such common things yet so uniquely him.

“Such a _good_ — _sweet_ girl for me, Tesabi…” His hand found her nipple and tugged, and her teeth scraped his knuckle as she bucked. 

It was like the world was shaking around her, dropped away to nothing but the cold metal wall at her front, the crush of beskar at her back, and the searing heat of him inside her. When his hand found her neck again, squeezing, she clenched down, slick gushing around his cock. His thrusts stuttered, and he swore, the sound bit out and harsh. There was a clang of metal, and then his teeth were in her shoulder, biting down.

Whatever noise she made choked in his grip as he squeezed again, and she felt her legs begin to shake. He was moving again, hammering into her, wrapping himself around her and clinging like a lifeline. He shifted slightly, changing the angle of her arching back until he was nearly fucking _down_ into her. 

Each thrust struck against that spot inside her, her whole body going tight, vision spinning. There was a prickle in her cheeks, Din’s fingers digging into the veins on either side of her neck, making the world fuzzy. Tesabi felt frozen, unable to move or breathe and only _take_.

Just when dark spots started to eat at her vision, Din let go of her throat, dropping his hand to her clit. She bit her lip again against a cry, hard enough that she tasted copper. The wave of pleasure was already roaring up, like it was being forced out of her. Her whole body arched, back tightening painfully in Din’s hold as the world dropped away, shattering to pieces in a trembling flash.

Din didn’t stop. He fucked her into it, snarling into her shoulder as her pussy fluttered and clenched around him. Some dim part of him was aware of the taste of blood, of sweat and the sweet scent lingering in Tesabi’s hair. He wasn’t done. He could feel her trembling, her weight sagging in his arms.

Din followed as he lowered her to the floor, shuffling backwards to let her fall into all fours. She whimpered, but pushed herself back, grinding down on his cock. Din groaned, mouth going slack at the wet clench. He hunched over her, eyes closed as his brow pressed into her shoulder. She cried out weekly when he started to move again, arms shaking. When she dropped, Din squeezed his hands into her hips, panting into her skin as he pounded into her over and over.

He could hear her biting her lip to muffle her little disjointed moans, and he slid a hand around her throat. She arched her neck into his hand, her little cries vibrating against his palm. With a groan, Din kissed back up to her neck, gentling the touch of his lips, stomach twisting briefly with guilt at the taste of her blood. But she was doing her best to move with him, rocking back into each powerful thrust, his name coming out whimpered and soft.

Maker, but he loved her. He didn’t have to second guess himself with her, knew that she would have his back no matter what happened. She was _aliit_ , his clan, his family. His _cyare_. He whispered the word into her neck, and Tesabi bumped her head gently against the side of his.

“Cyare…” The word spilled broken past her lips, tongue curling around the foreign word carefully, and Din’s stomach dropped, heart going tight and a lump rising in his throat. It didn’t matter if her pronunciation was a little off, all that mattered was the meaning of the word, and that she thought to say it to him. That she cared for him so much as to call him such a wonderful thing.

Din could feel himself nearing the edge, and his thrusts became nearly vicious, cock pounding wetly into her dripping cunt. She wasn’t trying to hold back anymore, her broken cries echoing off the walls. Tesabi clenched herself around him, only to cry out sharply in surprise when his hand came around to her again, plucking rapidly at her clit. She was already so overwhelmed in sensation, that it didn’t take long before she was approaching the peak again. Above her, Din’s thrusts stuttered, the hand on her hip grinding her back against him.

She could feel him spilling into her, leaking out and down her inner thighs. But his hand was still moving, pushing her closer and closer until her body clenched, muscles tightening around her lungs and deep in her belly. Din’s overstimulated groan mingled with her broken stuttering cry as she came around him, inner muscles fluttering and clenching, feeling as if they were trying to collapse around him.

“Fucking _stars_ , _cyar’ika_ ,” Din gasped, hips twitching weakly as she slowly came down from the high, his hand falling to the floor to brace himself. “You… you get s-so fucking _tight_ when you come…”

All Tesabi could do was whimper, slumping forward as Din eased out of her. But he caught the backs of her thighs with his hands, holding her up and spreading her open. Her opening twitched with her ragged breathing, his come dripping out of her onto the floor. His softening cock twitched in a valiant attempt at renewed interest as he groaned, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

Tesabi pushed up into a sitting position, head briefly swimming as she clambered around to face Din. She caught his face in her hands, leaning in for a clumsy kiss that he quickly returned, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Neither of them mentioned that their hands were shaking, or that both of them could feel the tears on the other’s face. They parted with a gasp, foreheads pressed together as Din pulled her into his lap, letting her sit sideways between his spread legs, cheek pressed into his chest.

“We’ll get him back,” Tesabi whispered harshly, trying to convince and comfort herself as much as Din. “He’s _ours_ , our son. He _belongs_ with us.”

Din could hear the tears in her voice, the way her voice went raspy as she tried to speak around the lump in her throat. He didn’t trust his own voice, didn’t trust himself not to break down. So he just nodded, tucking her head under his chin as he squeezed her close.

One thought burned in his mind, rising above the chaos of pain and loss and rage. _‘We’re coming for you, ad’ika.’_


End file.
